


The Phantom of the Opera: Yoonmin

by VANTESTHETIC



Category: ARMY - Fandom, yoonmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Bisexual Characters, Fluffy, French, Gay, Help, I Love Love, I feel so bad, Jimin is a fool, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Minor Character Death, Phantom of the Opera!AU, SO SAD, Sad, There is also a girl named Jisoo who’s gonna make you confused on sexuality, bts - Freeform, but no smut, hinted namjin, love yourself, pls dont judge, possible namjin, soft, sorry - Freeform, very gay, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VANTESTHETIC/pseuds/VANTESTHETIC
Summary: Yoongi— the hidden geniusJimin— the beautiful sopranoAfter Jimin’s first performance, people where amazed by his soprano  voice. They wondered how on earth it was possible. The secret, is that Jimin has been tutored by someone he’s never seen his whole life, Yoongi.He’s heard his whispers to him at night and Jimin even dreams of him. However, to Jimin, Yoongi is his teacher, an “Angel of Music”. But to Yoongi, Jimin is his greatest obsession, and someone who is only his “possession”. What will befall these two, and the rest of the opera, in this dark twist of romance and music?





	1. Overture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All my beautiful Twitter Mutuals!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+my+beautiful+Twitter+Mutuals%21).



> I would just like to thank my amazing twitter mutuals: Kath, Gen, Nina, and Meg for their support (whether they realized they gave me it or not)! Without you I would never be where I am right now.  
> Thank you!  
> AND NOW for the story you have been anticipating for: THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. if you are able, I would listen to certain songs while reading this entire story! I will insert an author’s note so you can know which to play and when!

It was a windy day, clouds covered the sky and leaves flew around the walking people like a swarm of insects. A car, one quite carriage shaped and completely black, stopped in front of the old opera house.

An old woman, one withered and sad, was lifted into her wheelchair. With the assistance of two others, she was wheeled up the stairs and inside gently.

An auction, was what they(he and his aid) were attending. The poor opera house had been in shambles, if that was even an appropriate term for how desolate the place was. There wasn’t a need to keep all these objects, no matter how many memories they did hold.

They made their way slowly inside, coming in just as the auctioneer was in the process of selling a poster from a past production. “Lot 663, then, ladies and gentleman. A poster from the great production of Hannibal by the Chalameau!”

He spat out different prices, different people raising their hands trying to have the highest bid. It didn’t last long before it was quickly sold.

The old woman then payed little attention the rest of the items, until the auctioneer spoke of one specific piece.

“Lot 665, a papier-mâché musical box in the shape of a barrel organ! “ the item quickly grabbed the woman’s full attention.

“A monkey is attached to the top, in Persian robes and playing the cymbals. This item, was found in the vaults of the theatre and it still plays beautifully!” With a gesture of his hand, a lanky yet nicely dressed man on the platform played a small tune from the music box. A soft song sang from its machinery, the monkey putting its cymbals together at the beat.

“May I start from 15 francs? “ A hand raised. “Thank you sir! 20?” With a quick tap from the old woman, her aid raised her hand in her stead quickly. “20! Thank you ma’am.”

“25?” An elderly man, quite familiar to the lady, raised his hand as well. “25! Thank you Mr.Kim!”

“25 bid, do I hear a 30?” The aid raised her hand once more, “30, Thank you once again ma’am!”

He continued with the next number,”And 35?” The room was silently, and not a hand raised. “Selling at 30 francs then. “ the man picked up his gabble, eyes looking around the room. “30 once, 30 twice?” Slam, the gabble hit the wood of the podium,”Sold to Mrs.Jisoo Challeigh!”

The man holding the item walked over and gently held it out to her and she held on to it. Memories rushed into her mind by simply touching the dusty wood and porcelain beneath her frail fingers. She breathed in its old scent as she held it close, almost unable to look away from it.

‘It’s details are just as I remembered.’ Her eyes began to gloss over and her hand lowered to its base.

“Lot 666 then,” the old man started,”a chandelier in pieces.” Many people looked upon the great chandelier, lying hidden on the ground by a giant piece of beige tarp.

“Some of you may possibly recall, the mysterious affair of the phantom of the opera. A mystery that was never fully explained in fact. Well look no further, because ladies and gentleman this, is the very chandelier of the famous disaster that took place here.” The people’s turned their heads once again to the large mass lying on the floor. “While pieces of it are needed for the new electric light... our workshops have indeed repaired it!” And with the next part humorously added,”Perhaps we can... frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination? Hm?”

“Gentleman.” He spoke, as if a catalyst for the now lit and rising chandelier. Men worked above, pulling it and bringing it to the ceiling as others watched in awe. The lights brought a brilliance to the room and dust dispersed everywhere around the room like a light cloud.

To a select few people of the room, that chandelier was something with whom they were quite acquainted with. That chandelier was something that brought not only light, but dark memories with it.

But what exactly was the disaster of that night? What semblance does this chandelier hold? To know, you would have to go years and years back. To right where the story all started. The story of the Phantom of the Opera and the Beautiful Soprano.

 

-•-

 

It was a sunny day, the crowds bustled and went along their merry way along the roads of France. Children chattered and laughed and adults gossiped and shopped. A beautiful carriage, one quite nice with velvet seats and a beautiful glassy black outside with intricate gold decorations, pulled up in front of the grand opera house. It was large and beautiful, and one couldn’t help but feel an aura of art and beauty when looking up its being. Two men, both quite opposite in size, hopped out of the vehicle.

Another carriage pulled up, this one open rather than with a roof. A skinny asian  woman of korean origin, walked carefully out of it. Her gown was large yet simple and easy enough to move around in.

 They entered, and were greeted with the brilliant sight of the inside of her opera house. Many people ran around up and down stairs and across the halls, preparing for the show that night. It was quite chaotic, wanting to have everything absolutely perfect.

Women beat different clothes and linens to rid them of their collections of dust, placed the pieces of costumes in their designated spots, and clean up and around the stage. There were people painting masks and dancers running around getting ready, as well as musicians getting to their places.

It was time to practice and that was why those two men were here. They were there to assess it and make sure everything was in order. Down the spiraling stairs, a young man made his way down with his best friend. They were both clothed in costume, which didn’t include a shirt but had a Roman and “skirt” like bottom instead. They both had golden ballet shoes on but his black hair was lightly gelled (yet fluffy), and it was split down near the middle. His friend on other hand had his hair pushed all the way back and had a small Roman headpiece on to help.

“We’re gonna be late again Tae!” He spoke to his friend worriedly once they reached the bottom, fixing his headpiece on as well. “Not if she doesn’t find out Jimin!” He said and pulled him in with a finger to his lips.

They quickly assimilated themselves with the others before their dance instructor turned around. Her brow was raised but she paid no more attention to them after a few seconds.

 

“Told you.”

“Aw, hush.”

 

They continued to raise their legs as they stretched and prepared to dance on stage. Jimin listened to the lady singing incredible notes out there on stage, his eyes glancing as well to see what he could of the performance.

His part, certainly wasn’t as important as hers. And he couldn’t help but feel bursts of excitement just imagining himself in her place. A sigh left his plump, pink-tinted lips, and he returned his eyes back to face forward. That was only something that would happen in his day dreams.

His thoughts, and the rehearsal, where interrupted from the conductor’s calls. “Gentlemen, Gentleman!”

“What is it? We’re supposed to be rehearsing...” The main man, he recognized as another one of his friends, Seokjin Kim complained.

“I know, I’m sorry but-“

“As you can see we are currently going through rehearsals for our new production and it-“

“Monsieur Lefevre! I am rehearsing!” The composer, Namjoon Kim(not related to Seokjin mind you), chastised the intruder.

“Monsieur Kim and Monsieur.. Eh. Kim.” He cleared his throat,” Ladies and Gentlemen...uh, please. If I may have your attention? “ he looked around, all eyes in the auditorium on him.

“Ahem, right so as you know, for some weeks there have been rumors of my retirement. These rumors, are true.” Jin’s eyes looked to Namjoon’s as if saying ‘I told you so!’, Namjoon rolled his eyes, and he titled his back to Lefevre.

“As of such, it is my pleasure to introduce you all to the two gentlemen who will now own this opera!” He turned to the two men beside him, “Monsier Richard Firmin and Monsieur Gilles Andre!” He gestured his hand at them.

From what Jimin could see, Firmin was a lot skinnier than Andre and younger, his dark brown hair was slicked back, and he was dressed in a fancy burgundy suit. The man who he now knew was Andre, was older and had hair fluffy gray hair with a receding hair line. He had a dashing purple suit on and was certainly shorter and chubbier than Firmin was.

The cast on and back stage clapped lightly(but not with ennui) and the men waved lightly with smiles on their faces.

Jimin spaced out after he started to introduce them further.

 

“You were late.” A soft and lightly nasally voice suddenly spoke to him. Jimin, could recognize it anywhere.

“Yes, Jungkook, we were. But, we didn’t get caught!” Taehyung, who’s voice was a lot deeper than Jungkook’s, replied.

He shook his head. “Well you’re lucky. Last time I was late she made me stretch for a hour extra.”

Jimin shuddered at the thought. Their teacher was good and kind, but she was also very stringent and her punishments terrified him.

“She scares me so much. I thought she was gonna do something worse... but I couldn’t help it. This costume was difficult to put on...” Jimin’s voice lowered to a mumble as he spoke.

“Not very modest either.” Taehyung spoke, not very comfortable with it as well.

“Well don’t worry, no one will be looking at you anyway.”

“You brat-“ Taehyung went to smack him but stopped hearing the click of heels on the stage followed by an applause. He turned his head to look at the woman approaching the three men on stage, Jimin and Jungkook copying the action.

Jimin recognized her immediately.

 

“Yes, our new patron, I am proud to introduce, is Madame Jisoo Jung.” Jimin hurriedly went up stage to get a closer look, and was followed by the other two.

“Is that...?” Taehyung wondered.

“Yes, it’s her... I thought I’d never see her again after we left Korea...” Jimin confirmed, his eyes never leaving her.

“Me too...” Jungkook added.

 

During his childhood in Korea, Jimin was once close with her. He had even thought he had had feelings for the girl at one point. But after he left, he had had time to think on his way over to France. Because of so, he realized it wasn’t romantic love he had felt for her. However even now, he didn’t exactly know what it was. Perhaps, he thought, it was admiration.

 

“My parents and I, are happy to support the arts and the Opera that I am sure we will come to love so much.” She spoke, her eyes sparkling.

She was even more beautiful than what he remembered.

Jimin watched as Jin made his way over to her, “Well, we can’t help but thank you for that support.” Gently holding her strikingly pale hand he lay a soft kiss against it.

“And you are?”

“Monsieur Seokjin Kim, but you can simply call me Monsieur Jin or Kim if you would prefer?”

“I would be honored.”

“Ahem!” Namjoon cleared his throat. It was probably a bit louder than he wanted, but it did the job. His cheeks brought a light flush to them and he then bowed, “I am Monsieur Namjoon Kim, the conductor, and it is an honor to be working with you.”

“Please, Monsieur Kim, the honor is all mine. But, I believe I’m preventing you all from having your rehearsal...so I shall be here during the evening and then we can all talk more and share in the glory of your performance.”

She smiled and curtsied lightly, “My apologies Monsieur Kim.” And with that she turned to leave, eyes staring after her.

“Huh? But, which one was she talking to?...” Namjoon wondered.

“Probably me.” Jin answered him as if it were obvious.

“What?”

“Okay let’s get on with the rehearsal then?” One of the performers requested impatiently.

“Right sorry.” They apologized, and Jimin swore their cheeks were pinker than normal. Looking at each other before turning away to join everyone who got into their previous places.

 

Jimin looked over at Jungkook and Taehyung, “You know, I doubt she’d recognize us.”

“Well, we’ll find out. Let’s just practice now... okay Jiminie?” Taehyung sent a smile that which Jimin returned.

“Now let’s put on some chains!” Taehyung spoke walking over to the stage hands who passed them the three man chain. “I bet you like chains.” Jungkook mumbled. “Hm? Did you say something?” Taehyung asked genuinely curious.

“Uh.. nope.”

“Are you sure?” Taehyung asked causing Jimin to burst into a fit of giggles. “You two will be the death of me.” He smiled watching the two clasp chains around their wrist.

“If the phantom doesn’t do it first.” Jimin looked over to where the new voice came from. Hoseok, a talented singer and dancer as well as a close friend who them as well.

“I heard someone was late today?” He smiled clasping the the third, and last, chain around his wrist.

“And how did you hear that?” Jimin questioned, an unbelievable smile on his face.

“I have my ways.”

“It’s called being nosy.” Jungkook coughed, which of course made Jimin snort as held back a laugh.

Jungkook escaped yet another punishment when he heard his instructor call out, “Places everyone! Places!”.

He glanced over at the other three, and then looked ahead. As soon as the music began they continued from where they left off.

The three performed their dance beautifully, with synchronized spins and turns. They worked perfectly together; it was as if they were a programmed machine.

 Jimin worked solo and yet with them at the same time. His arms moved delicately with his legs, and he didn’t go unnoticed. He couldn’t help but feel the gaze of the two new owners on him, but it only excited him to perform even better.

“Who’s That?” Andre asked while watching.

“Jimin Park, a very promising dancer as well as singer.” His instructor, informed them.

“How low does he sing?” Firmin questioned.

“More like how high.”

“Hm?” They hummed.

“He’s a soprano.” A proud smirk formed on her lips as she continued walking, waiting for the confused two to follow after.

“Any important relations?”

“None that we are aware of.”

“Oh, well perhaps-“

“Gentleman”, she interrupted,”If you could stand on one side please?” Flustered they nodded and apologized, standing where they had stopped, their eyes scanning over the many performers on stage.

The “Prima-Donna” soprano woman sang the final note, which was extremely high, and something Jimin couldn’t hit just yet. ‘Perhaps, he could be able to teach me soon...’ he thought excitedly as he performed sharp and graceful spins, before ending on a pose as the music ended.

Jimin released him self from his position and looked over as the woman began to complain about how they only cared about dancers.

“There she goes again.” He heard Jin grumble next to him.

“She’s literally the star of the show.... she has no reason to complain...” Jimin added on, a frown curving on his lips.

“I bet you’d be more enjoyable than her though.”

“What?! No-No! No way... I’m not even that good...” Jimin stammered, not sure how to reply to his statement.

“It’s true.” He felt an arm, Taehyung’s, sling around his shoulder. “You have the voice of an angel.” “And the heart of one too!” Jin agreed. “They aren’t lying.” Namjoon added on.

Jimin covered his face as he felt it heat up, “You guys seriously are too much...” They all looked over as they heard the yelling disappear.

“What are they doing?” Jungkook asked aloud.

“They groveled and offered her a private rendition.” Hoseok said, appearing from no where, causing Jimin to jump. They all rolled their eyes, and some even plugged their ears for the loud and high notes to come.

“Poor Namjoon.” He heard one(probably Jin) say as they watched him return to infront of the stage.

“Someone needs to drop a sandbag on her.” Jimin bit his lip, glancing at the stage set above the soprano. He continued to hold back a laugh seeing Jungkook get slapped on his arm out of his peripheral view.

Smiling, he turned to look at the Soprano again, but saw something black flash by near the rails above. He whipped his head back up, immediately returning his vision to the ceiling. Taehyung looked to where his stare was directed and then back to Jimin. “What is it?”

“...uh...Nothing, I just thought I saw something is all...” He returned his eyes to the soprano, watching quietly as she sang the next lines.

 

‘It was nothing.’

 

“When you find, that once again you long... to take your heart back and be free—“ the song stopped abruptly from the screams that erupted as a backdrop dropped down from the ceiling and right on top of the soprano. Jimin’s eyes widened and darted straight back to it’s place before, trying to spot the cause.

 

“Well it’s not a sandbag but it’ll do.”

“JUNGKOOK!” He heard Jin exclaim.

“HEY! She’s got a corset on and have you see how gigantic her dress is?! It’s practically a suit of armor!”

“SO?!”

Jimin’s eyes never left until Taehyung tapped his shoulder. “He’s here again, the Phantom of the Opera...” he spoke worried.

 

They approached as the soprano cried, while the directors yelled at the stage hands questioning what went wrong.

“It wasn’t me! I wasn’t even at my post! You have to believe me, there was no one there!” Gasps emerged and the directors looked at him puzzled. “But if there was... perhaps it was a ghost?..” More gasps and worried comments were exchanged and the opera filled with scared chatter.

 

“Signora, these things do happen?” Andre tried to assuage with laughter to the Soprano.

“These _things_ have been happening for _3 years_!” She yelled angrily, her Spanish accent thicker than usual. “AND YOU’VE DONE _NOTHING_! YOU ARE JUST AS BAD!”

“But-“

“No buts! ‘ _These things do happen_ ’! Because these things _do_ happen.. _this_!” She pointed to her self with her thumbs,”is _NOT_ happening! IM QUITTING!” She left, others following after that agreed with her, with a string of comments like:”Bye bye”, “You see I’m Really Leaving!” And so on.

Jimin looked back over at his friends, confusion and worry swirling around his irises. His sight then landing at his instructor who walked out from behind stage holding an envelope.


	2. Think of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter holds a lot of songs in it! 
> 
>  
> 
> •Deluxe Album  
> iTunes:  
> https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/phantom-opera-original-motion-picture-soundtrack-deluxe/1298691621 
> 
> Spotify:  
> https://open.spotify.com/album/0sY8lEVIKjQC7dEtVVo9K0?si=da9jPRKhRCW9plG0GJUWgA
> 
> Normal Album:
> 
> iTunes:  
> https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/phantom-opera-original-motion-picture-soundtrack/1291047804
> 
> Spotify:  
> https://open.spotify.com/album/1zwEN9cLtWg39zFJnj8brt?si=klaYXcFrTvyHPbBpCGFQug
> 
>  
> 
> •  
> Think of Me:  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=XfTgCPUJwRk
> 
> •  
> The Phantom of the Opera:  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=-JaeBxYCI9k

“Gentleman, good luck... if you need me— I shall be in Australia.” The previous owner, Lefevre, placed his top hat on his head and then followed after the leaving crowd.

Namjoon let out a whine of korean words and the new managers looked at each other in worry.  
“She’ll come back right?” They asked him.  
Namjoon shrugged exasperatedly before being comforted by Jin and Jimin.

“He welcomes you to his opera house-“  
“HIS opera house? Wasn’t aware we were sharing the lease with him as well!” Firmin commented.  
“And he commands that you continue to leave box five empty,” she pointed to the place in question, “ for his use. He also reminds you that his salary is due.”

“His SALARY?” He questioned loudly, flabbergasted.

“Monsieur Lefevre used to give him 20,000 francs a month.” She spoke as a matter a factly, flipping her braid to the front.

“20,000 francs?!” He spoke incredulously while Andre grabbed the letter to see if it was true.

“Perhaps you cannot afford more with the Jungs as your patron? Hm?”

“Madame, I was planning on making such an announcement public tonight! When the Jungs were to join us for the gala, but now OBVIOUSLY we shall now have to CANCEL! Since it APPEARS we have lost our cast!” Firmin complained, ripping up the letter.

“Perhaps there was an understudy?” Andre suggested.

“No, there is no understudy for La Carlotta...she would never allow it...” Namjoon informed them sadly.

“A full house, Andre! This means we will have to refund a full house!” Spoke Firmin, looking around in astonishment.

“Jimin Park can sing it sir!” Yelled Taehyung, running over to Jimin. He pulled him over to the group.

“What?! A chorus boy?! Are you mad?”

“He takes lessons from a genius, a brilliant teacher, he can hit the notes I assure!”

“A teacher? Who?” He heard Andre ask.

“O-oh um, I don’t know his name Monsieur.” Jimin answered shyly.

“Let him sing for you Monsieur! And believe me, you will be amazed!” Taehyung implored him.

With a quick thought about it , Andre replied, “Alright, give it a shot.”

Jimin hesitantly walked out, a gentle push from his friends helping him with his first steps. He felt awkward, and hesitant as he felt all the eyes on him.

“C’mon, c’mon” Firmin urged him.

“From the beginning of the aria then, please, Monsieur.” Namjoon spoke, perhaps with a hint of humor, and a smile on his face.

Jimin listened as the music from the instruments played, the song so familiar in his head.  
‘I can do this’ he urged himself.

(A/N Please play “Think of Me” [not from the Deluxe album])

“Think of me  
Think of me fondly  
When we've said goodbye  
Remember me  
Once in a while  
Please, promise me you'll try  
When you find  
That once again you long  
To take your heart back and be free  
If you ever find a moment  
Spare a thought for me...”  
And before Jimin’s eyes, his world changed, and he was suddenly in front of a full house, all their attentive eyes on him. He was clothed in a loose, shimmery, white blouse, with silver lining, and it had bell sleeves with crocheted ends. He was adorned with a white, military styled jacket with silver decals. His pants were high waisted and white as well, a strip of silver lining the outside of his legs. His hair was split down the middle and kept out of his face, and it had clips of 8-pointed stars placed delicately in it that sparkled with each small movement he made.

Taking in a large breath, he continued with the next part, a light smile on his face(so as to not mess up pronunciation or pitch). “We never said our love was evergreen,  
Or as unchanging as the sea...  
But if you can still remember,  
Stop and think of me.”  
Think of all the things we've shared and seen  
Don't think about the way things might have been.  
Think of me  
Think of me waking  
Silent and resigned  
Imagine me  
Trying too hard  
To put you from my mind  
Recall those days  
Look back on all those times  
Think of the things we'll never do,” He opened his arms, “There will never be a day  
When I won't think of you!”he ended it, holding his note beautifully, and claps resounded around the room. Everyone was truly enchanted with his voice, listening intently. Unbeknownst to Jimin(and the rest of the room), he had caught the ears of two very specific people.

Jisoo watched in astonishment. “Can it be... can it be Jimin?”  
‘It is, it’s Jimin!’  
She stood up quickly clapping, “BRAVO!”, before turning around and rushing out of the box.  
She ran down the stairs hurriedly, thoughts and memories rushing through her head.  
‘It seems like it’s been so long, so long that he probably won’t even remember me but... I’m so glad I remember him.’

“Flowers fade...  
The fruits of summer fade...  
They have their seasons  
So do we...  
But, please, promise me that sometimes  
You will think...” he looked around the room at the audience.

‘Here comes the vocalization part.’  
Jimin was a bit insecure about this part. He always had the feeling he was going to mess up, especially in front of such a large crowd.

“O-o-o-o-o”  
So far so good.  
“O-o-o-o-o” this time the ending note was higher(as it should be). His worry, as well as excitement(though it did not show through his calm smile) seemed to rise with it.

“O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o...” This time it ended with a low-note, foreshadowing the high and big finish to come.  
“Of” He brought his pitch up significantly higher, crescendoing as well, and he nailed it amazingly.  
“Me!” He sang the last word, vibrato flowing out like smooth honey, and then the crowd erupted with applause and standing ovations.  
They were simply astounded with something as anomalous as Jimin, and they loved it.

Taking a bow, Jimin couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he thought “I wonder if he enjoyed my performance?”  
He raised himself up, different colored roses flying towards him from all directions.

Light and passion shown through his eyes, and he took another bow to show his gratitude.  
He didn’t expect such a reaction at all.

He stood straight up, looking at Namjoon who applaud him with proud eyes, and his deep-dimple smile, causing Jimin’s to grow even more. Jimin turned his head to all his other friends behind stage, who grinned just as brightly, clapping wildly.

After the performance, Jimin disappeared down below the theatre. He sat in the cold room on the floor, lighting several of the candles that his parents’ pictures hang below.

It was dark, and quiet. In fact, the only light in the room came from the large, painted-glass window of angels beside him, and said candles.

He let out a contented sigh once he finished, and he blew out his match. Silence enveloped the room as he lowered his head, thinking of old memories of his family.

(Play the Deluxe version of “Angel of Music”)

“Brava, Brava, Bravissima...” he heard a voice echo into the room, and he slowly lifted his head.  
‘It’s him.’

Before he could respond he heard another voice, this one also familiar. “Jimin? Jimin?”  
It was Taehyung.

“Jimin...”the mysterious voice echoed one last time.

“Where in the world have you been hiding? Really, you were perfect!” Taehyung entered the room, his worry now melting away with a relieved smile as he saw him.

Taehyung sat down beside him, his boxy smile becoming even brighter, causing Jimin to shy away.  
He laughed lightly and continued,”I only wish I knew your secret... who is your great, tutor?”

Jimin hesitated before replying, ”Tae, when we were brought here after everything that happened... I used to come down here, alone... to light a candle for my parents. And whenever I did, a voice from above, and in my dreams, would whisper and talk to me. He was always there. Always. But I wasn’t afraid because...well-you see, when my mother lay dying, she told me I would be protected by an angel. An angel of music.”

Taehyung never looked away as he listened to Jimin, his eyes filled with curiosity and concern. “Jimin, do you believe her? Do you believe that the spirit of your mother-or father is coaching and protecting you?”

Jimin looked down, thinking over his reply with hesitation. “Of Course I do....W-Well... I can’t say I believe it’s either one of their spirits to be quite honest with you. But, he is truly an angel Tae.”

“Mother once spoke of an angel...” Jimin looked up.  
“I used to dream he’d appear.  
Now as I sing I can sense him.  
And I know he’s here.”

Slowly Jimin began to stand up,Taehyung followed after, “Here is this room He calls me softly.  
Somewhere inside, hiding...  
Somehow I know he’s always with me, he the unseen genius.”

Taehyung held Jimin’s hands, leading him out of the room slowly.  
“Jimin, you must have been dreaming... stories like this can’t come true...  
Jimin you’re talking in riddles, and it’s not like you...”

“Angel of music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory!” Jimin sang as they walked down the hall.

“Who is this angel? This...” Taehyung questioned, his voice died down before he joined.

“Angel of music  
Hide no longer  
Secret and strange  
Angel...” they sang in harmonization.

“He’s with me even now....” Jimin admitted. Taehyung stopped, turning to him with worry after hearing those words.

“Your hands are so cold Jimin!” He looked into his eyes, frightened for him.

“All around me...”

“Your face, Jimin, it’s white!...” he exclaimed, placing his palm against his cheeks.

“It frightens me...”

“Don’t be frightened...” Taehyung assured him, looking at him one last time before deciding where to go.

“Let’s go Jimin...” Taehyung spike before leading Jimin back down the halls to a safer room.

Sadly, they were unaware of an unknown interloper listening to their conversation.

-•-

“No!” Madame Giry denied, yet the people still continued to push and ask. They wanted to talk to Jimin of course.  
She growled and said “No” for the last time before she slammed the door shut in all of their faces.

Right now, Jimin was in a backstage room of sorts. It was made for the star of the show to stay in to get ready as well as where all the major gifts would be placed afterwards. The rooms walls were covered a shade of old-fashioned, pink, wallpaper; and there were huge and giant bouquets and figures formed from roses all around the room. In one spot, there was a three-mirrored vanity, with multiple candles lit for light, and pink roses the adorned it from the side and top like a garland.  
It was truly beautiful and quite feminine, but that couldn’t be helped. Carlotta was usually the star anyways, and she was quite female. But Jimin actually liked it a lot more this way.

She turned around with a smile now on her face, and walked up to Jimin, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
“You did very well, my dear.”

She then walked over to the table covered in a rosy pink table-cloth, and picked up a red rose with a black ribbon tied to it.  
“He is pleased with you.”

Jimin accepted the rose and looked into her eyes confused, and then looked down upon it. As Madame Giry left the room, he let his finger touch it delicately, and rub the end of the ribbon with his thumb.

He took one last second standing to look at it and then walked over to his vanity.  
Sitting down, he continued to exam it more. It was simply a Rose, but the meaning behind it intrigued him. As was the person who gave it to him.

(A/N this scene has a song but it’s completely optional to listen to, feel free to play “Little Lotte/The Mirror”)

“Little Lotte,  
Let her mind wander.” He heard a voice enter, and a door close. He turned around, a smile on his face as he looked upon the figure of his past friend.

She walked forward, “Little Lotte thought, “Am I fonder of dolls, or of goblins, or of shoes?”

“Jisoo...”Jimin smiled.  
Jisoo chuckled, “Or of Riddles, or Frocks?” Jimin sat watching as Jisoo placed her own bouquet for him with the many others.

“All the picnics in the attic, with our friends...” Jimin reminisced aloud.

“Or of chocolates?”Jisoo continued to walk up to him.

“Mother playing the violin...”

“As we read to one another, dark stories of the north.” Jisoo sat in front of him, the skirt of her dress covering the ground largely and even covering some of Jimin’s shoes.

“No, what I love best, Lotte said, is when I’m asleep in my bed...” Jimin replied, his smile wide.

“And the angel of music sings songs in my head.” Jimin sung out softly.  
“The angel of music sings songs in my head...” Jisoo joined him on the familiar tune, her voice harmonizing with him.

  
“You sang like an angel tonight Jimin.”They pulled each other close for a soft hug, and then pulled apart.

“Y’know I always thought it was funny how Little Lotte always seemed to relate to you more than me...”

Jimin giggled, “Well, I-We’ve always been different.”

“It’s been too long Jimin.” Jisoo held his hands and smiled.

“Do you remember when my mother would say how an angel of music would be sent to me? Well Jisoo, as you know, Mother And Father are dead.... and- and I have been visited!” Jimin spoke to her with hopeful eyes.  
He was hoping that at least she would understand.  
At least she would believe.

“Oh! No doubt about it!” Jisoo shook her head, referencing to that fact that Jimin’s voice was so lovely rather than acknowledging his claim.  
“And now we go to supper! I have so much I want to talk abou-”

“No Jisoo! The- the angel of music is very strict.”

“Well, I shan’t keep you up late.” She spoke amused, as if it were a joke.  
She was unaware of how serious Jimin was.

He sighed, “Jisoo, no... seriously I-“

She gave a laugh, which sounded more like a scoff to Jimin’s ears, “You must change! Sorry I forgot! I’ll order my carriage. Two minutes, Little Lotte! Don’t be late!” She spoke quickly and then walked out the door.

“Jisoo, wait!” He stood up, but was too late, and the only response he received was that of the click of the door.

A soup of fear began to boil in Jimin’s stomach. How would he react to it?  
He could only hope he was unaware, and didn’t overheard their conversation, but that was unlikely.

With a sigh, Jimin went and unchanged into simpler clothes. Something he move much easier around in.

As he walked out from behind the divider, all the candles on the vanity blew out in unison. Jimin stared at them, startled, and the ones next to him went out as well.  
He turned his eyes to them, before turning to the door.

 

“Insolent girl, this slave of fashion.  
Basking in your glory...  
Ignorant fool!  
This brave young suitor..  
Sharing in my triumph!...” a voice resounded around the room, anger wrapped around each word he sung.

Shaking, Jimin turned around, ”Angel, I hear you... speak, I listen. Stay by my side, guide me! Angel, my soul was weak...forgive me,” His eyes looked downwards,”Enter at last, master.”

Jimin felt his cheeks heat, and he bit his lip, regretting his choice of words. He never had requested him of something before. But Jimin’s curiosity must have gotten the best of him.

His worries melted away, when almost immediately the voice replied, “Flattering child, you shall know me...  
See why in shadow I hide...  
Look at your face in the mirror  
I am there inside!”

“Angel of music, guide and guardian!  
Grant to me, your glory!” Jimin sang, approaching the mirror, a figure of a man inside.  
“Angel of music, hide no longer.  
Come to me, strange angel!” Jimin was so enchanted with everything at the moment, it was becoming harder and harder to think. Thoughts and thoughts raced through his head, and at this one moment, this man was his only focus.

“I am your angel if music.~” he heard his voice sing sweetly to him.  
“Come to me, angel of music.” And Jimin did just that without a second thought.

And Jimin was so distracted, he didn’t notice the knocking and yelling from outside the door.

“Jimin?!” Jisoo called. “Who’s voice is that in there?” She wondered,”Who is that in there?!”

“I am your angel of music.” The man held out his hand and Jimin walked forward.

“JIMIN!”

“Come to me angel of music...” the man sang, and Jimin placed his small hands into his gloved.

(Play “The Phantom of the Opera”)

Jimin felt his draw drop as stared at the man in bewilderment.  
They walked down damp hallways lit with wall-mounted candelabras held by golden hands that seemed to move. Their footsteps made echoing noises as they walked on thin puddles of water, they made many turns that Jimin was sure he wouldn’t remember. He was sure he didn’t even notice most of them.  
He was too hypnotized by the man in front of him.

‘In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came...  
That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name  
And do I dream again? For now, I find...’ Jimin thought as he watched the man lad him down the wide stairs.  
“The Phantom of the Opera is there,  
Inside my mind...”his thoughts sang from his lips, causing the man to turn and look at him.

“Sing once again with me!  
Our strange duet...  
My power over you, grows stronger yet...” Jimin looked at him as the man sang with a deep and rough voice, yet it was still so beautiful. With a quick glance, he slightly turned his head to look back, but returned his gaze back on the man.

As they walked further on a bit more he noticed the black stallion standing on a level of the stairs. Jimin’s eyes slightly widened and looked back at him. The man returned the torch he was previously holding to its spot on he wall and then turned to Jimin. Silently, he helped Jimin up and placed him on it, making sure he was secure before continuing slowly down the stairs.

“And though you turn from me, to glance behind...  
The Phantom of the Opera is there...  
Inside your mind.”

They had reached the end of the stairs, and Jimin felt the horse stop. He looked down and the man held his arms out to help Jimin climb back down. Jimin turned his legs over and he felt him hold his waist as he helped him lower himself to the ground.  
Jimin looked ahead and saw what he could only describe as a lake.  
It wasn’t exactly the sewers, this he could understand.  
The water was an unnatural green, and he had expected a horrid smell. There was none.

Holding his hand, the man lead him into a small boat. Jimin sat down, while the man stood and rowed with ease.  
Jimin glanced at him, before watching ahead.

“Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear...  
I am the mask you wear.” Jimin sang, his voice reverberating throughout the area due to the incredible acoustics.

“It’s me they hear...” the man replied.

(A/N JIMIN: You’re spirit/My voice  
YOONGI: My Spirit/ Your voice)

“Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined...  
The Phantom of the Opera is here  
Inside my/your mind...” they sang in unison, the different octaves creating a harmony between the two.

They had entered another area. A large gate rose above to allow them to enter, and candles rose above the water immediately lighting themselves as they did.

“He’s there, the phantom of the opera...”  
And then Jimin began to vocalize.  
“Sing, my Angel of Music”  
He vocalized higher.  
“Sing, my Angel.”  
And he sang.  
“Sing for me!  
He vocalized even higher!  
“Sing, my Angel!”  
And higher!  
“Sing for me!”  
And he sang his highest note.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this was awkward but I hope you enjoyed!  
> It meant to post this Monday but I totally forgot!  
> IM SORRY!
> 
> And no, this is not going to be exactly like the phantom of the opera, I plan to have more yoonmin scenes and development.  
> But who knows how it will end?


	3. The Music of Then Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof it’s been so long!   
> Phew!   
> But I wrote a lot today and decided to post it all!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Jimin sat silently in the boat, watching the man walk on to the floor and sling off his cape.

The room itself was intriguing. There were so many different objects piled upon each other and placed randomly about the room that he didn’t know where to look first! There were beautiful red curtain with golden tassels on them, and they seemed to be hung over specific objects as well. Whatever they were covering, he was unsure, but he was extremely curious to find out.

He got a better look at the man now.   
His hair was fluffy and curly, almost as if he had just woken from bed; and it wasn’t too long or short, as it framed his heart-shaped face quite lovely.   
His skin was pale like porcelain, and the right side of his face was covered by a black mask. His eyes were small and uniquely shaped, but he recognized them to be korean as well.   
He wore a black cape over a bright, red, velvet jacket with black decals, and black pants that fit his skinny legs nicely. He had on black dress shoes that, Jimin noticed, were covered with water. At least he hoped it was just water.

  
“I have brought you...  
to the seat of sweet music’s throne..  
To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music.  
Music...” the man sang, walking around, but his eyes were on Jimin.

“You have come here  
For one purpose and one alone...  
Since the moment I first heard you sing...  
I have needed you with me to serve me, to sing...  
My music  
My music....”he stopped and turned his head to Jimin, and then stayed quiet as if thinking something over.

(A/N play “Music of the Night”)

He made his way over to boat, and continued to sing to Jimin. But this time, it was much softer and it comforted Jimin in a way.  
“Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness wakes and stirs imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses...” the man held his hand out to Jimin. He stood up carefully in the boat, and took his hand, his eyes never looking away from the other man’s.

“Slowly, gently...   
night unfurls it's splendor  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender,” Jimin looked away, feeling flustered all of a sudden but his hand gently touched his chin and turned his head to face him.  
“Turn your face away from the garish light of day  
Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light”, he looked around and looked at a stage set and doll similar to the real performance Jimin did tonight. He looked at it with curiosity, but feeling a gaze, he turned to look at the angel singing in front of him.  
“And listen to the music of the night...”

Jimin’s hands slipped away from the man’s as he walked up the (short) steps to the top where there was a higher level of the floor. There were tons of candles set up in a condescending way along the stairs, creating a beautiful scene before him and light smoke drifting above. Before Jimin could fully admire the view however, the man turned around and looked him straight in the eyes.

“Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before  
Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar...” Jimin’s eyes closed out of habit as he heard the man sing such a beautiful note. His heart spead up faster than ever, and he longed to hear this man’s voice even more.

“And you'll live...  
as you've never lived,  
before...” he took Jimin’s hand and brought him up the steps with him.

He pulled him close, their faces only centimeters away. In fact it was so close, it was becoming harder for Jimin to look at him without blushing. It was a strange feeling, and he didn’t know what it was. But it began in his stomach and it felt like a bunch of butterflies fluttering around inside. It scared him, but it also intrigued him as well. Just like him.

“Softly, deftly, music shall surround you  
Feel it, hear it closing in around you  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,” he let go and began to walk away while staring at Jimin.   
“In this darkness which you know you cannot fight  
The darkness of the music of the night”

  
The man walked clockwise behind the candles, each one illuminating his skin differently. He looked beautiful to Jimin, and he couldn’t take his eyes off of him.  
“Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world  
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before  
Let your soul take you where you long to be” he sang loudly, echos if it bouncing off the walls.

The man had ended up where he was before, only to walk up slowly to Jimin.  
“Only then...  
can you belong  
to me.”

Jimin wasn’t expecting the man to place his hands on him, but he wasn’t in the state of mind to protest. It was as if he wasn’t him at the moment. He was being too naive and innocent.   
His hands turned Jimin around, his back pressed against him.  
“Floating, falling, sweet intoxication,” His hands moved across the side of his torso, down his arm, and to his hands. As he sang the next line, he slowly brought Jimin’s hand to his cheek.  
“Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation.” They turned to each other, the man now holding Jimin’s left hand in his right.

“Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write  
The power of the music of the night...” they walked down the steps that led to the other side together, the man leading him to a curtain.

He pulled it away, and Jimin looked in. The sight he met with was of a mannequin, one that he had to admit looked similar to him, and was dressed in white clothing. It reminded him of wedding attire actually.  
But, it was all so much to take in. In fact it was too much, and Jimin felt his legs go weak and before he knew it everything went black.

-•-

The mysterious man luckily caught Jimin before he hit the floor, and he carried him gently in his arms. He looked down at him before walking over to a large bed.  
The bed, was similar to the shape of a shell. It had a mattress that was covered in soft velvet and the rest of the bed looked metal that was a dark shade of gray.

He looked at him sweetly as he placed the boy on the bed, “You alone can make my song take flight.”

“Help me make the music of the...  
night.” He caressed his cheek, before finishing his lullaby and standing up to leave him to rest.  
He pulled a rope, a black, crocheted curtain lowering itself afterwards.   
And Yoongi stood there, a gentle gaze on the resting figure of the man he loved.

-•-

Taehyung opened the door to the dark and abandoned dressing room. He’d been looking for Jimin, since he once again suddenly disappeared.

He gently shut the door, hesitantly making his way inside, “Jimin?”

With no response, he gulped, and continued his way further into the room. Taehyung’s eyes scanned his surroundings. He felt scared of something, but he didn’t know what.

He felt the hairs on his arm spike up as he felt a presence come from the mirror. Almost as if something was calling to him.

Checking behind him quickly, Taehyung walked up to the mirror. His curious eyes looked it over, trying to find out if his thoughts might be true.   
Maybe the mirror moves?

He decided if it did, the most likely way of opening it would be to push it. So he did just that.

He placed his large hands on the side of the mirror, and pushed, revealing a lit entrance and hallway.   
Taehyung’s eyes widened, and he cautiously bent forward as he looked inside.  
“Woah.”

He slipped inside through the crack he made, and looked back at the mirror. You could see the dressing room through it as if it wasn’t even there!  
“How...why?”he looked around, feeling as if he was being watched.

“That’s not important right now... what’s important is Jimin.”

He came to look for Jimin and would do just that.

With his newfound confidence he made his way further down the dark hall, the lights now gone.

Silence ate him up, putting him on the She once more.  
“As long as there aren’t any-RATS! AH!” He jumped back from the squeaking animal now running as far as it could away from him.

“Why? Why me?”

He sighed,and stepped forward hesitantly.   
Maybe he should just head back? Jimin might not even be down here. He didn’t even know why he thought he would be.

Suddenly he felt a hand grasp his shoulder, another scream left his mouth. “GHOST! AH NO GET AWAY!”

“Hush!” It was his dance instructor

He screamed even louder.

“Hush!” She whisper yelled, covering his mouth. She grabbed his hand and gave him the ‘You are in trouble’ look, before pulling back to where he came from.

“But Jimin!”

“Jimin is fine... however you on the other hand might not be so lucky!”

He frowned. He really hoped that was true.

  
-•-

“Yahh!” The ‘stage man’, Joseph Buquet, yelled as he told a story to the females in the room.   
As they passed by, Taehyung and the dance instructor could hear him yelling different sounds to scare them, screams erupting from the girls each time he did. She let out a sigh.

“Stay here.” She instructed, entering the room.

“Like yellow parchment is his skin. A great black hole serves as the nose that... never grew.” He threw off his make pretend cape.  
“You must always be in your guard,” he pointed at them all, “or he will catch you! With his magical lasso.” He pulled out a rope tied specifically a certain way that one would use to hang a man. He rapped it around the bodice a passing by girl, ”Oh, my...” She spoke fearfully.

He growled ‘playfully’ at her moving closer to her face as she moved it as far back as she could.

Madam Giry walked up them, releasing his grip on the female. Giry turned her from him and she walked away. She looked back Joseph, anger and annoyance dancing around in her eyes.

“Those who speak of what they know, find too late that prudent silence is wise.” She warned.   
“Joseph Buquet hold your tongue!” She slapped him in the face, and placed the noose around his neck.  
“Keep your hand at the level of your eyes!” She pushed it upwards to tighten it, not enough to kill him but enough to frighten him.  
Gasps erupted from the room, Taehyung watched in fear.   
Were they talking about the phantom?

 

 -•-

 

A melody chimed in the room, Jimin sleepily turned his head to see where it was coming from.

A beautiful music box, with a monkey on top holding cymbals that came together to chime was making the music that he had heard. He stared at it curiously, forgetting where he was.  
  
His eyes landed on a rope, one he assumed from common knowledge should raise the curtain in front of him.   
As it rose, he looked around even more, his memory slowly returning to him.

The garnet curtain that covered the passage into the bed room was raised as well. Jimin slipped his legs over the bed, and walked slowly towards the opening.   
He remembered the mist, the most that swirled upon the vast lake they took to arrive at this place under the city. As he walked further out, and into the room from before, he remembered the candles that were placed all around and boat that sat on the lake silently.  
And finally he remembered that I’m that boat, and in that room there was a man.

An incredibly enchanting and terrifying man.

As if the man heard Jimin’s thoughts, he turned his head away from the organ he was sitting at and looked right at Jimin.

What he was feeling Jimin didn’t know, but he approached him anyways.   
The man turned his head back to the organ.

Jimin began to think deeper as he did. ‘Who was that shape in the shadows? Whose is the face in the mask?’ He thought now looking straight into the eyes of the other. Jimin’s hands reached out shaking, the man looking at him with uncertainty.

Jimin touched his face, feeling the smooth skin against his soft fingers once more. He moved them towards the man’s mask, his curiosity getting the better of him.

‘Would he mind?’

Just as he began to lift it, the man pushed him away, causing Jimin to hit the cold ground.

“NO! DAMN YOU!” Jimin looked up at him in fear. The man was covering the side of his face, his mask now gone.

“YOU LITTLE PRYING PANDORA! YOU LITTLE DEMON! Is this what you wanted to see?!” He ripped the down a piece of cloth that was lazily placed over a mirror.

“Damn you!... curse...you...” he pushed a candle to the ground, and regret as well as pity began to fill Jimin’s stomach.

He wished he never did that.

Jimin pushed himself up off the ground, looking at him from the distance on the floor.

“Stranger than you dreamt it, can you even dare to look? Or bear to think of me? This loathsome gargoyle...who burns in hell, but secretly...yearns for heaven. Secretly, secretly... Jimin...” the man stopped at the place Jimin remembered held the mannequin.

“Fear Can turn to love, you’ll learn to see to find the man... behind the monster...” he fell to the ground in front of Jimin, his hands never leaving his face.

Jimin’s eyes were watered over, and he looked at him pitifully with regret.   
“This repulsive carcass...who seems a beast but secretly, dreams of beauty secretly... secretly...Oh, Jimin...”

“I’m sorry...” Jimin managed to speak, the man looked up at him with confusion after he said that.

“I shouldn’t have done that but, I also think... you don’t have a need to wear it. From what I’ve seen you still look just as handsome. Not that that matter because looks aren’t even important....” he mumbled the last part, becoming a bit shy after he realized he began to ramble.

They sat in silence, before Jimin realized.   
“Oh! Here’s y-your mask....sorry...” he handed it quickly to him.  
The man looked at it, giving a nod, before turning around and placing it back on.

He stood up, “Come, we must return... Those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you.”

Jimin stood, whipping away tears he just noticed he had.   
“Okay...”

They walked to the boat, the man steadying it for Jimin so it wouldn’t tip.

As they rowed back, the man suddenly spoke, “Thank you.”

Jimin looked up from fiddling with his fingers. Shocked painted his face but it soon melted into a smile.   
“You’re welcome...”

“Yoongi.”

  
“Hm?

“My name is Yoongi.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m pretty sure this chapter was too short I’m sorry!   
> And it was really really badly written but like- what do you expect of me?
> 
> I can’t really decide who to feel bad for more... Jimin or Yoongi... I guess I’d go with Yoongi tho... precious child 
> 
>  
> 
> Who’s your favorite non-main character?   
> Mine should probably Jin and Namjoon because they make me laugh the most! XD 
> 
> Anyways!   
> Follow me on twitter @vantesthetic if you want updates on when the chapters are up or if you wanna scream about yoonmin or send fanart or whatever because I lovebirds yoonmin And I love screaming about them :3
> 
> Thank you for supporting my book so far and I hope you will continue to do so! <3


End file.
